Are You Happy Now?
by PrettyMistakes
Summary: Raphael is acting strange and angry all the time - and his brothers does not understand why. In this story Leonardo talks to him. Rated T for the ending. Songfic: "Are You Happy Now?" by Michelle Branch. ONESHOT


Now, it's been a long time since I've actually uploaded a story here. I wasn't really sure how I should rate this, because of the ending, but I hope this is okay. But anyway, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I do not own the song "Are You Happy Now?" (sung by Michelle Branch).

* * *

Are You Happy Now?

He was at it again; coming home, being angry. And every time Leo asked what was wrong, all he got was an angry remark. He hated it. Raph hated him for asking. It was like an evil circle of hate.

Leo heard the door close. He was back. Both Don and Mikey stared at Leo, knowing that he was the only one who could have a good try at asking what was wrong with Raphael. He had been acting like this for days. Leonardo sighed, stood up and walked from the kitchen into the living room, where Raphael was hanging his trench coat on the coat rack. At first, Leo didn't really know what to say. The last time he had tried to say something it had ended in a huge fight.

Raph still hadn't noticed Leonardo in the room. He had to say something.

"Raph?"

The turtle in question looked up at his older brother. Leonardo could sense the anger in the turtles eyes even though it was dark in the room. Finally he got his reply:

"Not now, Leo." He looked away and began walking towards his room.

_Now, don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's okay  
And you don't care about me…_

For some reason, Leo was the one who became upset now. The last couple of days it had been Raph who had provoked him to be angry. Now, Raph hadn't done anything that would make him upset… yet he was. Leo quickly ran towards Raph and ended up in front of him, blocking his way to his room.

"What are you doing?" Raphael frowned at his brother.

_And I know there's just no use…  
_

"Look, Raph, I've tried to ask you a million times in the last couple of days what the hell is wrong with you, and you just get angry with me," Leo started. He lowered his voice, so Donny and Mikey couldn't hear him. "_You _know, and _I_ know, that the one in this family you hurt the most by doing this, is Mikey. He hates it when you're like this…"

"Well, it has nothing to do with you, so why can't you just leave me alone?" Raph interrupted. He started to walk in a big circle around Leo, so he could get to his room, but before he could do anything, Leo took him by the arm and held him back.  
"Don't go away when I'm talking to you!"

Raph looked down at Leo's hand, but seemed to avoid looking into his eyes.

"Let go of my arm."

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong!"

Raph took Leo's hand and pushed it away. He tried to walk away, but Leo took him by the shoulders and pushed him up against the wall.

"Let go!" Raph yelled at him.

"Just tell me what it is!"

Raphael still seemed to avoid eye contact.

"There's nothing. I'm fine!"__

When all your lies become your truths and I don't care_…_

He finally pushed past his brother, went towards his room and closed the door. Leo just stood there, not knowing what to do. Suddenly he heard Donny speak behind him.

"Maybe you should ask him in a more… calm way?"

He turned around to see Mikey and Donny standing there.

"That's what I've been trying to do for the last couple of days. It just can't seem to work." Leo sat down on the couch, holding his head. It was very frustrating having Raph around, when he was behaving like that. The two other turtles sat down in front of him.__

Could you look me in the eye  
And_ tell me that you're happy now?  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?  
_

Leo looked up at the others.  
"I HATE when he's like this!" he said.

"Well, you know, Raph isn't exactly the most cheerful one of us," Donny responded. "And you know that he has been through a lot more than the rest of us."

"Like _what_?" Leo snapped. He couldn't understand what could have been so hard for Raph, so it prevented him from acting normal.

_I am givin' up this game  
I'm leaving you with all the blame __'cause I don't care…  
_

Donny frowned at him, for his remark.

"Oh, I don't know Leo," he said, sarcastically. "What about the time that he was beaten up on the rooftop, unconscious for days, and when he finally woke up he had nightmares. Or do I really have to mention the time where he was kidnapped by Shredder and he had bruises all over his body, because Shredder had beat him up so much? Don't you realize that this actually has an effect on him and the way he acts?"

Leo looked at Donny, realizing he was right. Donny continued:

"You know, when that happened he was actually acting quite like this…" His voice trailed off. He looked at the others, who were thinking just the same thing as him. Could something have _happened_ to Raphael that the rest of them didn't know anything of? They all looked at each other, confused.

"Okay," Leo sighed. "I'll give it one more try. In a _calm_ way." He looked back at Donny, who sent a little smile back. Leo stood up and walked to Raphael's room. He knocked on the door, but when there was no respond, he just opened the door.

_Could you look me in the eye?  
And tell me that you're happy now?  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now? _

_Are yo__u happy now?  
Are you happy now?_

The room was dark, except for one lamp who lid up the corner. Raphael just sat there on his bed, staring blankly into space. It was as if, he hadn't even noticed that Leo had entered the room. Leo closed the door behind him and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Raph?" There was a pause.

"Yeah?" The reply was weak. It wasn't normal for Raph to whisper. He was always yelling… or, at least, talking loud. Leo moved closer, so he sat almost in font of his brother. Raph was still avoiding eye contact.

"Raph… please look at me?"

_Finally_ the turtle in red looked up. Leo was surprised. Raphael's eyes were glassy and red. It was obvious that he had cried. Leo hadn't seen him like this since they were kids. It must have been bad, since Raph would let Leo see him like this. Normally he was too proud to let anyone see him cry.

"What's wrong?" Leo was worried now. Again, a pause.

"Well…" Raph began. "Lisa and I…" Leo now knew what he was going to say. If it involved Raphael's girlfriend, that would mean that…

"… We're not… together… anymore."

Leo didn't know what to say. He hadn't had_ any_ experience in that area. Yet, Raphael needed him right now. Leo had a concerned look upon his face. He carefully took Raph's hand and held it. Raphael snorted, like he was making fun of himself, before saying:

"And they say that guys don't show their feelings that much, huh?" He looked back at Leo. He tried to smile, but instead it turned into a grimace.

"What was the reason for this?" Leo asked carefully. He didn't want Raphael to get more upset than he already was. Unfortunately the question only made things worse.

"I was… obviously… not good enough," Raph responded sadly.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked. How could he not have been good enough? Raphael looked into Leo's eyes as if he was about to say the worst thing ever to be said.

"She had someone else."

Leo blinked. Not in a million years he could have imagined that _that_ was the reason. He was so stunned he didn't know what to say. Leo now regretted being so mad at Raphael for not telling him anything. Leo almost hated himself for having pushed Raphael now. As if _that_ was just the thing he needed right now.__

Could you look me in the eye?  
_And tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah  
come on, tell it to my face or have I been replaced,  
are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?  
_

"Look, Raph," Leo began, holding tightly onto his brother's hand. "Whatever you do, you must never think that you're not good enough. We all love you, you know. And we all think that you're good enough."

"I know…" Raph whispered, his eyes glistening from the tears. Leo did not quite believe what he said, though. "Just… Just don't say anything to the others, please? At least, don't tell them about _why_ we're not together anymore."

"Of course not," Leo said. He still held Raphael's hand. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"What choice do I have?" Raphael answered. "Just go out to the others, I'll be fine. I just need to sit here for a while. I… I need some time to think."

"Sure," Leonardo said. He let go of Raphael's hand and walked to the door.

"Leo?" The sound of him name made him stop. He turned his head to look at his brother.

"Thank you." Raphael smiled at him.

"You're welcome," Leo answered. He left the room. Now he had to tell the others. He hoped when he had told them, that they would help making Raphael feel better. And even though he regretted treating Raphael like he did, he was still happy that he now knew what was wrong.

What he didn't see was the blood that dripped from the scars on Raphael's other arm.

_Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had all that I can take  
I'm not abou__t to break  
Cause I'm happy now.  
Are you happy now?_


End file.
